A Different kind of Beginning
by WeightlessWriter
Summary: COMPLETE - Katara is found on the doorsteps of the Bei Fongs, and they decided to raise her with Toph. AU, possible ooc. Zutara and Taang pairing
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I just recently cooked up. I'm not really sure where it's going, but I'm happy to be taking this journey, and to be taking it with you guys! If you like the concept, let me know! My writing is unbeta'd, so it's a far cry from perfect.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. If I did, Zutara would be canon.

It was a month after the birth of Toph Bei Fong that Mrs. Bei Fong found the water tribe baby on her doorstep. The child couldn't have been more than a year old. She little girl was clearly marked by her heritage with her dark skin and vibrant blue eyes. The blue eyes stared into Mrs. Bei Fong's in a way that her daughter's cloudy ones never would. It was the precise characteristic that convinced her to keep the child.

After bringing the child inside, she found a note pinned to the little girl's dress. The note read

"_This little girl is my pride and my joy. Her name is Katara, and she is a year old, as of two days ago. If it were possible, I would give anything to raise her, but I cannot. Her mother died hours after her birth. Please find it in your heart to raise her with love as one of your own. Please raise her, as I cannot. She is water tribe, yes, but I have seen the way you take care of your own daughter with devotion. Hopefully, they will become fast friends, and they will find sisters in each other. Please, love her."_

Mrs. Bei Fong was moved near tears. This little girl was alone in the world. No. Not anymore. She had a new home with the Bei Fongs. They were a very wealthy and noble family and could raise the girl. People would ask questions, but that was of no matter. Katara. A distinctive water tribe name.

"Katara?"

The little girl looked up, clearly recognizing her own name. Katara smiled up at her and reached out her arms, asking to be picked up. Mrs. Bei Fong immediately obliged and held the girl close to her.

"Katara, I know this isn't going to be easy, at least not immediately, but I'm your new mother. Would you like to meet your new sister?"

"Mama?" The little girl asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, Yes Katara. Mama." Mrs. Bei Fong smiled for the first time in a week. This little girl was charming.

That was when Mr. Bei Fong walked into the foyer, preparing to leave for the council chambers that day. He looked at his wife questioningly.

"Whose child is that?" He asked, although he already knew the answer in his heart.

"Ours. She's ours. Somebody left her, and I want to keep her. Have you ever seen eyes this blue before?"

"Dear . . ." But here Mr. Bei Fong paused. He looked into the little girl's cerulean blue eyes, seeing the innocence and trust in them. And from then on, Mr. Bei Fong was wrapped around Katara's finger. "What is her name?"

"Katara. So are you in agreement? We're going to raise her alongside Toph? Please tell me you've already fallen in love with her." Mrs. Bei Fong pestered her husband, almost giddy with joy.

Mr. Bei Fong reached for Katara, and Katara reached for him and put her arms around his neck. She had already warmed up to him, and he had clearly warmed up to her. His heart melted.

"Yes, yes we'll keep her. I'll fill out the paperwork to legally adopt her today. I'm sure there won't be any issues, based on her heritage and the current situations in the water tribe. Especially because of our position in the city," he stated, handing Katara back to her new mother. He kissed his wife on the cheek as he walked out the door, headed to his first meeting of the day.

Mrs. Bei Fong took Katara into Toph's nursery, humming all the while. When Katara saw the infant she clapped her hands and cooed at the baby. Mrs. Bei Fong smiled at her daughters. They were going to be sisters, and the best of friends. Katara yawned and Mrs. Bei Fong realized how tired the child must be. She put her down for a nap next to Toph, musing at the circumstances of the family. Clearly, there were grander schemes at work. This child was going to do something special in her life, and maybe, just maybe, Toph would too.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so happy to see that there are already followers even after just the first chapter :) Anyway, I wanted to get this out right away, so here's chapter 2!

It was two years after Katara was taken in by the Bei Fongs that they began to see the child's talent. They realized her bending ability one day after a servant tripped and spilt a pitcher of water. While the pitcher fell and shattered, Katara reflexively stopped the water from reaching the ground and splashing everyone. She gathered the water together in a loose ball and stared at it, amazed. She had never done anything like that before. Her parents stared at the girl as it dawned on them as well. Katara was clearly a waterbend, and most likely a very talented one based on the manifestation of her gift.

That day, they decided that Katara must learn to use and control her bending. They of course, would watch and make sure nothing dangerous happened to their daughter. It dawned on them that Toph would never have these kinds of experiences, being blind she probably couldn't bend. Toph was much more fragile because of her disability, but perhaps they could start her on breathing exercises and whatnot so that she could study with her sister and not feel left out.

Within the next week Katara and Toph were enrolled at the local bending school, and although it didn't have a waterbending instructor, there was no reason the girls couldn't start on the basics of bending. The bending teachers even were able to help Katara with some waterbending by supplying scrolls and helping her with forms, though it was harder for them to grasp since the elements have very different styles.

Katara excelled at waterbending, like she did in most things and studied with Toph until the Bei Fongs felt that Toph was unable to keep up with her, due to her younger age and her disability. By the time Katara was ten they began to search for a master to teach Katara. Toph remained on breathing exercises and basic forms, watching Katara advance and leave her behind.

Katara loved Toph as her little sister and wanted to help her. One evening, Katara and Toph went into the garden to play and practice their bending.

"Tara, can I ask you something?" Toph asked timidly during their walk.

"Of course Toph! What's up?" Katara could sense the uneasiness in Toph's demeanor. Toph wasn't ever timid around Katara, and if their parents didn't baby her so much she would probably be a much better earthbender.

Toph turned to Katara and asked suddenly "WillyouhelpmeshowmomanddadIcanbend?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, will you help me show Mom and dad I can do more with my bending. I want to show them that I can do advanced stuff, like you, and that I should get a master too."

"Toph, you're already a great bender."

"And how would you know?" Toph asked bitterly.

Katara sighed, "I've seen you practice late at night, when you think everyone's asleep. You could bend master Yu under a rock without any problems if they would let you try. I just wish they could see how great you are. You don't need their approval, just be the bender you and I know you are."

Toph stopped walking. Katara saw the tears forming in her eyes. "I wish they saw me like you do 'Tara. I wish they stopped seeing me as so fragile. I'm not a helpless little girl! I can bend! I'm good at it!"

Katara's heart went into her throat. She put her arms around Toph, hating to see her baby sister cry. "One day, one day Toph, they'll see. But for now, just keep practicing and don't let them get to you."

Toph dried her eyes and turned towards Katara. How was she so wise for her years, Toph thought. She was only ten, but Katara always knew what to say, especially how to make Toph feel better. Although Toph was sometime jealous of her sister, she never once resented her parents decision to take in Katara. She was her sister and she loved her.

"Come on," Katara said with a smile, "Let's go in. I'm tired."

Toph grabbed Katara's hand and they went inside for the night. Both girls slept soundly that night just knowing that the other was nearby.

Katara spent every summer after that in the North pole, training under a man called Master Pakku. He didn't usually take on girls as students, but with persistence from the Bei Fongs and Katara's own determination, he decided to teach the headstrong girl. And he never regretted the decision. Katara worked harder than any of his male students, and on top of that, she learned healing from Yugoda after his lessons with her. She was talented and determined. By the time she was fifteen, he began to wonder if she would surpass even him before she was grown.

The Bei Fongs were extremely proud of Katara, and often spoke of their daughter with pride. With Toph, they spoke of her because of her obedience and humility.

Whenever Katara was gone for the summers, she and Toph wrote each other every day. Toph wrote of her practices with earthbending, and how alone she felt without her sister to confide in her growth with. Katara did the best she could to comfort her sister, but the distance made it difficult. One summer, Toph ran away. Katara's parents wrote to her, frantic with worry. A week later, Toph came home, safe and sound. Her parents could detect a difference in their daughter, but couldn't quite place it, and so ignored it. The gap between Toph and her parents only grew wider.

Toph later wrote to Katara about her adventure. She had gone into some caves and been taught by the blind badgermoles. The badgermoles understood her in a way that her parents never could.

Katara was proud of Toph for doing something for herself. Perhaps Toph was finally ready to show her parents what she could, and Katara would be right there beside her every step of the way.

A/N for those of you waiting for Zutara, I promise it's coming! I just really want to establish the relationship between Toph and Katara and with their family first. Don't kill me, I'm sorry, but this has to come first. :) Anyway, you know I love reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Anyway, ch. 3 is not going to be from Katara or Toph's viewpoint, but I wanted to introduce a much loved character, as well as explain the history and set up the world a little better since it is an alternate universe. Anyway, I don't own Avatar or anything associated with it.

Zuko strode to the council room with purpose in his step. After the death of his Father and dear cousin Lu Ten, Zuko was made crown prince. He was raised by Fire Lord Iroh, and his mother, Lady Ursa, until only a few years prior. Although the Crown Prince was only 17, he was under a lot of pressure and held a lot of responsibilities. Meanwhile, his sister Azula was essentially free of responsibility.

_Granted, that's mostly because Uncle doesn't trust her_, thought Zuko.

Zuko brushed the thought off as he headed to meet his uncle, avoiding the simpering gazes of female courtiers his age. _They would do anything to marry the "Crown Prince" and I'm sure their families are all but forcing them to try. Still, it's degrading. None of them think of me as Zuko. They know nothing about me. Well, maybe not all of them, _Zuko thought as he passed Mai and Ty Lee. They were both friends of his sister's, but they had always been courteous to him. Ty Lee was vibrant and full of energy, completely at odds with Mai. But Mai held a certain air that said she would never be ignored. When Azula wasn't around, Zuko actually enjoyed conversing with both girls. Obviously he had no intention of marrying either of them, though it was clear Mai was more than a bit interested in the idea.

Zuko reached the elaborate doors marking the council and meeting rooms. The servant in front of the door bowed and held the door open for Zuko. Zuko nodded in appreciation. Uncle had always taught Zuko to be respectful, something that Zuko's father never was. Ozai was executed for treason after killing Lu Ten and trying to take the throne from his elder brother. Ozai clearly held a lot of blood from his ancestor, Fire Lord Sozin. Fire Lord Sozin tried to attack the air nomads and wipe them out completely, using the power from Sozin's comet. Fortunately, the air nomads were able to fend them off until the end of the comet. The retribution the fire nation had to pay had been immense. The people decided to pass the throne to Azulon, who was far too timid after his Father's demise to really play a part in ruling or continuing in his Father's work.

After the failed invasion, the Fire Nation had all but closed itself off from the world. That is, until 4 years prior.

During the invasion, the Avatar fled for the safety of the line and was lost in the storm. He hadn't been seen for about a century, and most people assumed he had died in the Avatar State since he hadn't been reborn in either water tribes. Zuko chuckled when he remembered when the messenger arrived, saying that a boy in the Southern Water Tribe had discovered the Avatar in an iceberg. _What was that boy's name? Tokka? Sora? Sokka! That must've been it,_ Zuko thought. Since the Avatar had resumed his duties, or, at least attempted to, he coaxed the Fire Nation out of it's cave. Fire lord Iroh was more than happy to oblige since he had no desire for war after the death of his only son. Avatar Aang was trying to reconnect the world in harmony, and it was going to take some time. The Air nomads, albeit peaceful, still resent the fire nation for attacking them unprovoked. Meanwhile the Water Tribes were in a state of civil war over their leadership and monarchy. The tribes had little communication with each other and often pretended that the other tribe didn't exist. In the Earth Kingdom there had been some kind of corruption that led to a coup in Ba Sing Se, and now King Bumi was held as the high king over the vast land. King Bumi seemed to be doing well with his role as a leader however, and trade between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom had flourished.

Zuko sat through the long meeting, listening patiently to status reports of trading, shipping, exporting, military training, and recent developments in the land. His mind drifted until he heard Iroh's voice.

"Of course, the meeting of nations is approaching, and we need to begin planning for our travel to Omashu," Iroh said with a smile. He was clearly very excited for the meeting this year. "They have such wonderful tea there!"

_Of course,_ Zuko mused, _All he cares about his tea._ Suddenly Zuko's thoughts turned darker. _I don't really want to go, but he'll want me to go. But I don't know anyone outside the fire nation. I'll probably have to interact with peasants a lot. Great. Just Great._

Okay, that's it for ch. 3, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Poppy Bei Fong was never one for secrets, particularly ones she wasn't in on. Especially from her daughters. She had noticed that something had been off with Katara since her seventeenth birthday and return from the North pole, but she couldn't place it. She knew that Toph was keeping secrets, but she also knew that she would probably never get anything out of her. So she did what any concerned mother in her position would do. She took Katara to the spa.

Katara and Poppy both enjoyed the spa, but Toph always hated it, so they decided to let her stay at home. This suited Poppy just fine, but it irked Katara that they could have a mother daughter day without her sister. _Mom would let her go if she wanted to, Toph just doesn't like the spa. It's fine,_ she reasoned with herself.

The carriage ride to the spa was filled with happy chattering from both parties, but Poppy could still see the lines on her daughter's face, and the reserve she held. Poppy resolved to get whatever information she could out of Katara.

"So Katara, dear, you never really told me about the North Pole. How was it? Did you have a good time?" Mrs. Bei Fong asked, her voice laced with interest and concern.

Katara sighed inwardly, but pasted a smile on her face. "Yeah, it was great! Master Pakku taught me so much and I really enjoyed it." _That's all she really needs to know about the North Pole, _Katara thought.

"Katara, I know you, and something's bothering you. Please just tell me, I want to help you. I'm your mother, please let me in."

Katara's mind was racing. Should she tell her mother what she was thinking? Maybe she could help.

Poppy could see the wheels turning on her daughter's head and she began to hope for the best outcome. _Brace yourself Poppy, she could say anything._

"Mom, don't take this the wrong way, but, what do you know about my parents?" Katara said, staring into Poppy's eyes intently.

Poppy sighed. _I always knew this day was coming. I supposed I should have told her sooner, I just always wanted her to feel like she was apart of the family._

"I suppose there's a lot I didn't tell you, and there's a lot I simply don't know. You know that we found you on our doorstep one morning when you were one." Katara already knew this, and sighed in exasperation.

"I know, but what else do you know? There has to be more."

Poppy looked down for a moment to compose herself and think. She then looked at the driver and directed him to take them back home. The rest of the ride was finished in silence, both women lost in their thoughts.

As the door opened to their home, Poppy led Katara upstairs to her and her husband's room. She shut the door softly behind her and directed Katara to sit on the bed. She then walked over to the closet and pulled out a box. She pulled out a blue ribbon with a pendant attached as well as a note that had been fold and worn. She handed both objects to Katara. She then pulled out another note, one that was in an envelope that Poppy had never opened, and addressed "To my Katara," and handed it to her with some reluctance.

Katara held the objects, recognition dawning on her face. "Did I have these when you found me?"

"Yes, you were wearing the necklace, and the notes were pinned to you. To answer your previous question, I know little of your birth parents. We suspect that you were from the Southern Water Tribe based on the clothes you were wearing, as well as the unrest there had been there around that time. Something about succession, I hardly remember anymore, which is why we sent you to the North Pole to study. We didn't want you to be . . . recognized. I know it sounds selfish, but your father and I love you so much, we just didn't want you to be taken back." Poppy was on the brink of tears, and Katara reached for her mother's hand.

"I . . . understand." She struggled to find the right words. Part of her was angry with her parents for keeping this secret, and the other part of her appreciated their concern for her well being. "And the necklace? Is it a betrothal necklace?" Katara had seen many of these in the Northern Water tribe and she loved the way they looked.

Poppy smiled when she saw the pendant. It was beautiful. "Lao and I think it was your mother's betrothal necklace, per Southern Water Tribe Tradition. The note mentions your mother, so I believe it was hers."

Katara stood up, holding the notes and necklace. "Thank you for being honest with me. I just need to read these and be alone for a bit." Katara headed towards the door and stopped. "I love you, mom." And with that she left Poppy and sought out Toph.

Toph had, of course, heard the previous conversation and sat in shock at what her mother had said. It wasn't necessarily news to her, but to hear it said out loud finally was a bit difficult to stomach. She heard Katara's footsteps approaching and knew that her sister needed her. Katara opened the door to their room and entered, lost in thought.

"I assume you heard everything, so I'm just going to read the notes out loud to you since that's the only mystery you haven't exactly solved yet."

Toph smirked at how well her sister knew her. "Of course sugar Queen, whatever you need. I'd be lying if I didn't say I wasn't at least a tiny bit interested in your backstory."

Katara read the first note to Toph, and after finishing, noticed that the note was wet. _Why? Why would it be wet?_ Then Katara recognized the tears racing down her cheeks. Toph also noticed her sister's emotions, but let her be. This wasn't the time to tease Katara.

Katara then opened the sealed note addressed to her. She read aloud:

_My most darling girl, I know that I do not have much longer to live. I wish I could watch you grow up, but that is not possible. Tui and La bless you my little girl. Based on the state of the Southern Water Tribe right now, I do not know what will happen to you. I hope your Father and brother protect and take care of you in these tumultuous times. Please know that I would have given anything to be with you, but I cannot. Know that I love you and am prodigiously proud of the young lady I am sure you will become. I know you were put on this Earth to do wonderful and amazing things. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you are less the amazing. You are a daughter of the Southern Water Tribe, born of ice and snow, and I hope, a bender of elements. I knew you would be a waterbender during my pregnancy with you. Don't forget your strength. I close this letter with a mother's blessing. Please know that you are always loved, even if you cannot see where it comes from. Love, your Mother._

Katara choked out sobs until Toph approached her and put her arms around her.

"If it means anything to you, I think it's amazing that you have not two, but four parents that love you. And you have brother who is probably at least half as cool as your amazing sister."

Katara giggled at Toph's attempt to make her smile, and hugged her in return. "You're right Toph, I couldn't ask for a better sister." Katara then folded up the notes and put them in her top dresser drawer and clasped the necklace around her neck. She felt comfort from the smooth pendant, and overwhelming urge to cry passed. All she wanted to do now was sleep and rest. She put her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, instantly claimed by sleep.

Toph smiled as she pulled the blankets over Katara. Sometimes big sister's needed mothering too.

Zuko began to pack for Omashu ruefully. This certainly wasn't going to be a pleasant experience for him. _I have more important things to do than play up to the other nations. I bet anything Uncle is making me go to introduce me to some girl. He's always telling me that I should get married, or at least get a girlfriend. But girls are a distraction from more important things. Besides, I've never met one that I really want to spend time with. Fire Nation girls seem so fake, all they do is dress up and simper around the palace. I need someone I can share my responsibilities with, someone that will understand me, and _he thought with a chuckle, _someone that won't be afraid to stand up to Azula. _To Zuko, no such girl existed, so the search was futile.

He looked up when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter," he answered.

"Why Zuzu, still packing?" Azula called as she strutted into the room. "The journey isn't that long."

"Why do you care, you're not even going."

"Oh, you didn't hear? Well, Uncle said that a 'Princess of the Fire Nation' has an obligation to attend such an important meeting. I suppose it won't be all bad. At very least, I'll be able to do some networking for the fire nation and see where we can find some powerful allies."

_I doubt that's why Uncle wants you to go_, Zuko thought, _more likely he doesn't trust you to stay behind by yourself. _But Zuko didn't speak his thoughts aloud, because it would only anger Azula and cause her to set something of his on fire, and he was beginning to run out of pants.

"Anyway Zuzu, I just wanted to check on you and make sure you weren't doing anything stupid. We'd hate for the Crown Prince to look bad, now would we?" Azula said, sauntering out of the room.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko shouted after her. _And I certainly, don't want to ever, EVER, marry a girl like That. _


	5. Chapter 5

Katara's sleep had been restless since her talk with her mother. She was still left with so many burning questions. Why couldn't her parents raise her? Who was her brother? Were they even still alive? She had wanted to know about her past ever since her last visit to the North Pole. People always gave her questioning look when she told them she was raised in the Earth Kingdom.

She was plagued by confusing dreams every night. Some were images of ice and snow, though not quite like the north pole. She saw a large man with in a dark blue parka, holding a boy who couldn't have been older than 3 or 4 years old. They were sitting by a campfire, surrounded by snow. The image was something she had never seen before. Other nights she dreamed of fire, a palace, and a pond filled with turtleducks. There was a man, well, more like a boy, about her age. His eyes were a fierce gold, and bore into her dreams. She had never seen this man before, but she knew there was some significance in these dreams. Hence, her restlessness.

Lao Bei Fong was honored. The letter that arrived from the King of Omashu, inviting him to the Meeting of Nations as an Earth Kingdom dignitary meant a lot to his position. He was finally being recognized outside of the town of Gaoling, and finally noticed nationwide. He would, of course, bring Poppy and the girls. Toph would probably cause some kind of commotion, but she needed to make her appearance in public one day or another. Perhaps he could even find a young man willing to overlook her blindness and attitude and marry her for a connection with the family. _I doubt I'll have an issue finding someone to marry Katara,_ Lao thought. She was a lovely girl, she was clever and witty, without being insubordinate.

Lao summoned his family to the study to tell them the news. One by one, they trickled in. _Katara has been a bit distant lately. Maybe this trip will help her regain that brightness she used to have. _Lao knew about the conversation Katara and Poppy had had, and had only wished that he could've been there for it. Fortunately, Katara seemed to bear him no ill will for the secrets they kept.

"I've recently received a letter from King Bumi. He is inviting us to the Meeting of Nations in Omashu in two weeks time. There will be dignitaries from all over the world there to discuss politics and establish good relationships. I believe that even the Avatar will be there to work for world peace." Lao paused to assess the looks on his family's faces. Katara was smiling softly, Poppy was trying to remain in control, but was clearly giddy with excitement. Toph sat stoically, clearly unimpressed by the invitation.

"That's great dad, anything else?" Toph asked, trying to keep her voice even.

Lao looked taken aback by her attitude. He shook his head no, and dismissed her. Toph stood up and left, clearly uninterested in the adventure. Katara smiled at Lao. "When do we leave, and how long will be gone?" Katara asked.

"It's only a few days journey, so in just over a week. The Meeting is about two weeks long, so pack for three weeks of clothes," Lao answered.

As Katara left his study she began to imagine the trip ahead of her. Perhaps this trip would explain her recent dreams. As she entered her room, she was greeted by Toph.

"Are you excited Sugar Queen?" Toph asked, her voice edged with bitterness.

"Of Course! Aren't you?"

Toph understood that the trips would mean different things for them. "Katara, for you, this trip means adventure and meeting new people. For me, it's just Mom and Dad proving that they can control me no matter where we are. Transported from one cage to another. I hate this! I'm tired of feeling like I have to hide from them! You know they're just going to try to pass me off onto someone else when I get married. And yet another cage! You're the only one that knows who I am Katara."

Toph's voice cracked with emotion, showing how stressed she really was over her life. Katara understood how much her sister had gone through. She hadn't always noticed how upset Toph was with her life. She put her arms around her sister, thinking of a way to help her. _Maybe this trip will be good for her,_ Katara thought. _I hope something good happens for her. I don't know how much longer she can keep living like this. . . and I don't know how much long I can keep living like this._

Aang glided onto the balcony of his room in the palace of Omashu, where he was greeted by his pet lemur, Momo. Early morning gliding always cleared his head, as did riding with his sky bison, Appa. After reconnecting with his old friend in Omashu, King Bumi, he was beginning to find a sense of belonging. When he had first been found by the Southern Water Tribe members, he felt incredibly lost. He had missed so much of the world. He was 16 years old, or really, 116 years old. After spending some time in the South to learn Waterbending, he decided to travel to the Earth Kingdom to learn and reconnect with world. Although Bumi was a wonderful host, and a great teacher, he wasn't quite the teacher Aang needed with his bending. Something was missing, but he couldn't quite place it.

Aang began his morning with meditation, as he did every morning. He especially needed this calming energy so close to the upcoming meetings. He needed everything to go smoothly to ensure harmony between the nations, even dependency and growth.

He then moved onto his bending practice for the day. He was a master airbender, but only proficient in water and earth, and had almost no knowledge of firebending. He had never found someone willing to teach him. This was another reason that he needed the meetings to go well. He hoped to be able to gain a firebending teacher during the meetings, and perhaps another Earth and Waterbending teacher as well. He could certainly benefit from learning more about the other elements.

"What do you think Momo? Do you think I can find someone to teach me the other elements at the meeting?"

The lemur cocked his head and chattered quietly while holding a papaya.

"Yeah, you're right buddy, I just need to be patient. It'll work out."

Zuko's journey to Omashu was long and boring. Of course, the boring moments were far superior to the awful moments when Azula was awake and constantly pestering with him. _Why couldn't I have traveled with Uncle? I would take that tea loving old man over my 'I want to watch the world burn' crazy sister. _

The trip to Omashu from Gaoling was filled with an unusual amount of silence. Toph and her parents tried to pretend that the other didn't exist. Katara put on a smile and a brave face, trying to repair the relationship between Toph and her parents. Hopefully the upcoming meetings would allow their parents to stop seeing Toph as a helpless child.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N So I just wanted to start this off with a quick apology. On my end it shows dividers between the separate POV's, but I guess it hasn't been translating. Sorry if it's been a bit confusing. I want to finish this story quickly, but I'm thinking it'll be around 10 chapters, but that could change as the story develops. A reminder that I love reading your reviews, even when they're just a short "love it", or " not a big fan." I know some of you want Kataang, but I'm really getting the Zutara vibe, and I'm going to make it a Taang. Sorry for those of you that were hoping for Kataang. I hope you still like the story regardless. I'm so excited that there are so many of you following this story, and thanks for sticking with me and all of my typos.

Gold star to dristi8653 for your continued reviews :)

Sidenote: I wrote this chapter while listening to Mumford and Sons, they're the best!

As the Bei Fongs entered the palace in Omashu they were greeted by overwhelming splendor. There were tapestries of every shade of green on the walls, as well as some for the other nations. Each tapestry was over a table of food piles with delicacies from the corresponding nation. The Earth Kingdom had clearly spared no expense in these events. The first night was a welcome for everyone that would be filled with feasting and dancing. This would allow everyone to meet under the best circumstances.

Katara immediately gravitated towards a large fountain made of white marble in the center of the front room. It was beautiful and featured a waterbender bending the water in the fountain out of the spout, and an Earthbender building it. She would give anything to bend the crystal clear water in the fountain. She stood a few feet away from it, leaving the rest of her family at a nearby table piled with food.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said a voice behind Katara. She turned around to see a boy, about Toph's age, with a bald head and blue arrows on his scalp as well as his hands. He was clearly an airbending monk. His eyes were a bright grey and seemed very king.

"It is. I'm Katara, from Gaoling." She bowed respectfully to the monk. He must be important to be at a meeting like this.

"I'm Aang, I'm from the Southern Air Temple." Aang notice her pale green dress and thought it odd that a girl that was so clearly water tribe would wear Earth Kingdom colors and be from Gaoling. He also notice how pretty she was and blushed a little during his introduction.

"Aang- the Avatar! I'm so honored to meet you," Katara responded in surprise. She never imagined meeting the Avatar.

"So tell me, where is your family? Are they from Gaoling as well?"

Katara liked how kind his smile seemed. He was clearly a very open person, and she felt compelled to share with him. He was obviously a carefree and sweet kid, despite his position, like the kid brother she never had. "I was adopted by a family and Gaoling, the Bei Fongs. My parents are here, as is my younger sister Toph. She's an Earthbender. She teases me for being such a 'soft waterbender.' Just to prove her wrong I became a master." Katara had a proud look on her face, beaming in memory of when Pakku declared her a master in her own right.

Aang was surprised. She looked very young to be a waterbending master. "And your sister, is she a Earthbending master as well?" Perhaps he could get the sisters to teach him!

Katara paused and looked around, deciding on whether or not to answer him honestly. She began to walk around and he walked alongside her, waiting for her answer. "It depends on who you ask. If you ask my parents, she knows nothing of Earthbending, since they treat her as a helpless child, when, in fact, she is an amazing Earthbender. She was taught by the badgermoles, and she fights in an underground tournament." Katara stopped, realizing that she had said more than she meant to. He didn't need to know everything about Toph, he had only just met Katara! "Forgive me, I'm rambling."

"No need, everything you said was interesting. I would very much like to meet her, if that's at all possible."

Katara had to think about that for a moment. Certainly her parents would approve of the Avatar, but would Toph be able to speak freely in front of him with their parents around?

"Wait here, I'll go get her and bring her to you." Katara said, having resolved to introduce them. Who knew, maybe they would hit it off.

Katara looked around for her parents as Aang waited patiently. After spotting them nearby she headed in their direction. They were speaking with a cheerful older gentlemen from the fire nation, who wore a golden flame on his head.

"Ah, Katara," Lao called. "I have someone I would like you to meet. This is Fire lord Iroh."

Katara approached and bowed respectfully. Fire Lord Iroh looked like a cheerful old man, one who would spend his evening drinking tea and playing Pai Sho.

Iroh spoke with a soft chuckle. "What an enchanting young lady. You are certainly a sight for weary eyes, Lady Katara. Perhaps I should introduce you to my nephew!" He said with a knowing smile.

Katara blushed a bit at the compliment, and thanked him for his kind words. Lao began to talk about Katara's accomplishments. Katara looked down in embarrassment, while Toph bristled, noticing how much her parents ignored her. After a moment or two, Iroh interrupted him.

"Katara sounds like an exceptional young lady, but tell me about your other daughter. You've said hardly a word abou Lady Toph. She is just as beautiful as her sister, and I'm sure, just as accomplished." Iroh said, looking directly at Lao, and then at Toph.

Toph blushed at the compliment, and Katara looked up at the older man in adoration. He clearly recognized Toph where her parents did not. Katara decided now was the time to take their leave, while Poppy and Lao spluttered over their mistake.

"Speaking of Toph, I actually would like to introduce her to someone I just met. Is that alright?"

Katara asked sweetly.

Poppy was the first to recover from their blunder and nodded meekly while trying to think of something kind to say about Toph. Katara and Toph walked away from their parents, trying to suppress a giggle at their parents discomfort.

"Thanks Katara. I don't know how much longer I could've sat there playing the 'dutiful daughter' without exploding and earthbending them to the next city."

"Anytime. But I actually do have someone that wants to meet you. He's just over by the fountain."

"You mean the guy standing like a girl?" Toph could sense a light-footed boy standing by the fountain, and knew that must be the young man Katara was referencing.

"Be nice! He's an airbender Toph, so he's bound to be light-footed."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aang saw Katara approaching with a girl in a pale green and white dress. Her dark hair was held up with a matching ribbon. She seemed delicate and fragile, but her countenance held a certain regality that said she was anything but that. His breathing hitched for a moment. _She"s beautiful_, he thoughts. Her face was clear and bright, with pale eyes that immediately signified her blindness. _That's probably why her parents treat her like a child,_ Aang concluded. Aang collected himself as they approached, trying to act cool. "Hey Katara," he said. "Is this your sister, Toph?" he stuttered a bit, clearly nervous.

Toph sensed his rapid heartbeat fluttering like a little bird, and tried not to smirk when he mentioned her name. She felt a blush rising to her cheeks. _I'm sure it's Katara he's interested in. It's just a coincidence that I'm here. I really like his voice though, it seems so soft and friendly. No, Toph. Don't be like that! You're better than this, _ Toph berated herself.

Katara tossed her head back delicately. "Yes, this is Toph. She's a master Earthbender, and my baby sister."

"I'm not a baby sugar queen, and you don't need to answer for me. If twinkletoes wants to know something, he can ask me himself," Toph answered defiantly.

"Whose Twinkletoes," Aang asked dumbstruck.

"I think that's you," Katara answered. "She likes to give out nicknames, don't worry, it's a good thing. She just noticed your . . . lightness of foot, as we were walking over here."

Aang pondered that for a moment. How would she notice if she was blind?

"I can see with my Earthbending twinkletoes. It comes with being a blind Earthbending Master. It's not quite like normal sight, but it's really helpful. It's almost like listening to the Earth and what it tells me, instead of just seeing it," Toph explained.

Katara noticed how Aang looked at Toph, clearly interested in what she had to say. Their bodies were both angled towards each other. Katara, if anything, was observant. She sensed that she wasn't exactly needed for this conversation, and so made her way over to a table filled with water tribe food, after a short farewell to Toph and Aang. _This week is certainly going to be interesting,_ Katara thought with giddy excitement.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zuko felt surrounded by foreigners. After being introduced to King Bumi, as well as several other Earth King dignitaries, he was finally alone. All he wanted was to take a bath and go to bed. Azula looked disinterested with a conversation she was having with some Earth Kingdom governors and merchants. Zuko intended to avoid Azula the entire trip if at all possible. He saw his Uncle talking to an Earth Kingdom couple, standing next to a small girl with black girl, clearly their daughter. He thought about approaching him when someone else beat him to it.

From the back he saw a pale green dress and long brown hair that fell in waves. She looked slender, but not worriedly thin. _Perhaps I'll introduce myself to them, _Zuko thought to himself. After watching them interact for a few minutes, he saw he grab the black haired girl by the wrist and drag her away. When she turned around, he was surprised.

She was stunning. Her skin tone declared her obvious water tribe heritage. Her face looked determined, but kind. But what really captivated him were her large, expressive, blue eyes. They were the color of the ocean, which he knew by the recent time he had spent traveling on it. She smiled while chatting with the other girl, and overheard snatches of their conversation. Something about being master benders.

_So, besides being beautiful, she's a master bender? I'll have to see what else I can find out. Maybe Uncle will know . . ._ And with that, Zuko strolled over to his Uncle to ask him about the girls he had just seen.

A/N Thanks for reading. Please leave a review, it just motivates me to update faster :)


	7. Chapter 7

Katara was eating a small plate of shrimp, admiring the general splendor. She notice Toph and Aang laughing, clearly comfortable with each other. She saw her parents talking to some Earth Kingdom merchants, clearly recovered from the previous incident.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Katara whirled around, surprised that someone had snuck up on her.

"Don't worry, I completely understand. People can be fascinating." Katara noticed the words coming from a girl just younger than her. She had dark hair and was distinctly fire nation. She wore a gold flame piece on her head. The girl smirked at Katara, and nodded at her. Katara took the hint and bowed, though not a deep as the girl probably wished.

"Princess Azula, of the fire nation," she said, her eyes flashing. "You know, you arrived a lot earlier than the other water tribe dignitaries," she said while checking her fingernails. "Why is that?"

Katara was surprised at the Princess' forwardness, of course, it would be natural for someone in her position. "Well I'm not a watertribe dignitary. I was raised in Gaoling, with the Bei Fongs. I'm Katara," said Katara.

Azula looked up, clearly interested. _So this watertribe peasant was raised in the Earth Kingdom. How interesting, _thought Azula. Normally Azula wouldn't take any interest in such a girl, but she had clearly interested Zuko, and Azula loved to torment him. She saw him staring at her earlier. To any passerby, his face would have appeared completely uninterested in anything around him, but to Azula, she saw his eyes focus on the blue eyed girl with rapt attention. Azula had to admit, the girl was pretty. In a lowly peasant sort of way. _Now how can I use this against Zuko, _Azula mused. She turned her attentions back to the girl, "How lovely. So will you be here the whole event?"

Katara shifted uncomfortably. Azula seemed nice, but her instincts were telling her this girl was a venomous snake that she should stay far, far away from. "Yeah, as long as my family wants to." Katara looked around, hoping for a means of escape. She saw a young man headed in her direction. He strode purposefully towards them while Katara's breathing hitched. He had dark black hair, some of which was pulled back onto his head, wearing a gold flame insignia. He had piercing golden eyes that bore into her. _Breathe Katara, breathe. He's just a boy_, she reasoned.

Azula noticed the stare the water tribe peasant was giving her brother. _Now this, _she thought, _this is going to be interesting._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Toph heard her sister's heartbeat increase and stopped listening to Aang's chatter to key in on her sister. She seemed uncomfortable with the girl next to her earlier, but her breathing patterns had changed as a someone approached their party. His steps were determined and showed confidence.

"Toph? Toph? Helloooo? Earth to Toph?" Aang nearly shouted in her ear.

"What? Oh sorry. I was just listening, sorry. What were you saying?" Toph answered, her cheeks pink from the constant attention from the Avatar. Whatever Katara was dealing with could wait.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara looked at the man intently. She recognized him, but the memory was hazy. He looked almost like the man from her dreams, but her memories from the dreams were fleeting. Katara tried not to stare at him but he was incredibly handsome. She looked away hoping that he hadn't noticed her earlier staring. Which he hadn't, because he was too busy trying to look at her discreetly.

The looks did not escape Azula's notice however, and she tried not to laugh. How could her brother be so besotted with a waterbending peasant? "Oh, where are my manners? This is my brother, Crown Prince Zuko." She said the word Prince with a slight condescension, indicating that they were significantly higher in rank than Katara.

After Azula's words, Zuko snapped back into focus. Of course, what was he thinking? He bowed deeply, signifying respect. _Bowing isn't going to get me anywhere. Perhaps I'll do something a little more impressive to keep her attention, _he thought. He then grabbed her hand and kissed the soft skin there. "Enchanted. I'm Prince Zuko. It's a pleasure to meet you." He saw that his actions had the intended response as she looked away shyly, blushing a bit. Then her eyes regained their usual fire as she bowed back to him.

"I'm Katara Bei Fong. It's a pleasure to meet you, your excellency." Her blush disappeared as she resolved to not be silly in his presence. _He's a Prince, I'm sure he has plenty of women courting him. He probably uses those lines on all of them, _she reasoned with herself. The idea was to shut him out ahead of time to avoid the inevitable broken heart, because falling for royalty was not a good idea. She resolved to be polite and friendly, but would not let herself fall in love.

Zuko felt his heart wrench at her forced distance. _You don't even know her. Stop. You can't fall in love with this girl, you've only just met her, _he chastised himself. _Then why do I feel so drawn to her? This obviously goes beyond hormones, this is deeper, even spiritual. _He composed himself. "Please call me Zuko. I see you've already met my sister, Azula." Azula smiled sinisterly at the mention of her name.

Katara was already wary of Azula, and decided to take her leave. She was beginning to feel tired already. Or that's what she told herself anyway. "Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I believe I'm going to take my leave for the evening, I'm feeling a bit tired after all this traveling." Katara began to step back. She had just turned around when she felt a hand around her wrist. It wasn't exactly a tight grip, but she felt the strength in it.

"Please don't go yet. The dancing hasn't even started yet," Zuko pleaded. "Please, at least honor me with a dance before you leave." If Zuko could just get her away from Azula, who was the obvious source of the girl's discomfort, then everything would be fine and he could woo her accordingly.

Katara saw the pleading in his eyes and her expression softened. How could she deny him that? Better yet, how could she deny herself that? Besides, a dance wouldn't hurt anyone. She heard the instruments strike up a melody for the first waltz. She nodded at Zuko, ignoring Azula. "I suppose I could stay for a dance. But just one," she said softly, resolved to not let this become like some fairy tale in her mind.

Zuko held her wrist delicately, leading her out to the dance floor. The floor was beginning to fill up with couples. She saw her parents, as well as Toph and Aang. Aang held her close, but not too close. Toph wasn't quite ready to let him that close to her yet, but with time she would warm up to him and he would slip past the blind Earthbender's numerous and well built walls. She saw Iroh watching Zuko and her with a knowing smile. They saw Iroh head over to King Bumi to discuss what had been happening that evening.

Zuko put his right hand around her waist, near her lower back, and held her right hand ins his left. Her hand felt soft and cool in his warm hand. As the dance began she put her hand on his shoulder tentatively, and began to dance. As they twirled around the ballroom Zuko noticed that Katara was the embodiment of her element. Graceful and fluid, even on the dancefloor. He enjoyed holding her in his arms, but longed to know more about her. _Oh spirits, _he sighed inwardly, _this girl is going to be the death of me. _

"So tell me Katara, Bei Fong is an Earth name, but you can't be Earth Kingdom," he began, hoping to get to know her better.

She leaned into him a bit on impulse and looked into his eyes to answer his question. She was surprised that he wanted to get to know her. She assumed he would be a bit reserved and posh due to his title. "That's correct. I'm watertribe, from the southern tribe my parents suspect. The Bei Fongs found me when I was a year old and raised me alongside their own daughter. I was raised in Gaoling with them. That was over sixteen years ago, and I've been living with them ever since," she answered warmly.

"How interesting. So are you a waterbender? Forgive me, I don't mean to pry," he stumbled over his words. "I just wish to get to know you better."

He smiled when he said that. She liked when he smiled, it really opened up his whole face. "Yes, I'm a master actually," she answered proudly. "I trained under Master Pakku in the North Pole."

_She's a master waterbender? I'll have to watch her sometime since I've never seen a lot of waterbending. _"I know Pakku, he's a friend of my Uncle's. They go far back. I've only met him a few times. He seems very grumpy . . " he said with a sour look on his face.

Katara laughed softly. "He can be. When I first met him, he refused to train me. I had to actually fight him to convince him to train me. He says I'm the best student he's ever had. But enough about me, tell me about your family. I've already met your sister," she trailed off at the memory.

Zuko saw a look of confusion cross her face. "Yeah, sorry, Azula can be . . . abrasive." He stopped when he saw her giggle. "What is it?"

She was looking over his shoulder, trying to hide her laugh. "Azula is dancing with someone from the Earth Kingdom. A general's son I believe." Her face switched between concern for you young man, and laughing at the look of discomfort on Azula's face as she was swept onto the ballroom floor.

Zuko looked at Azula in shock. Though Azula excelled in firebending, she did not excel in dancing because she always tried to leave. Katara and Zuko mused over the situation, watching the comical partners. Azula trying to lead, then remembering that she wasn't supposed to. The young man seemed unbothered by this, and kept dancing and chatting with Azula pleasantly.

As the dance ended Zuko and Katara bowed to each other, but neither let go of the other's hand, afraid for the moment to end and shatter.

Azula stomped off to some Earth Kingdom guards that were wearing cone like hats. She was speaking to their advisor and commander, Long Feng, fervently. To any passerby, however, they looked as casual as though they were discussing the weather.

"I guess I had better be going now . . ." Katara said softly as the next song began.

Zuko looked down at Katara, deciding what to say. He could let her leave and maybe never see her again, or he could ask her to dance again.

"Katara, I would be honored if you would partner me for the next dance," he said, his expression hopeful.

Katara didn't want to admit how much she wanted to keep dancing with him. Her resolve shattered when she noticed that neither of them had unclasped their hands. Instead of saying anything, she took a step closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder, signifying her answer.

He put his hand on the silk green sash around her waist and relished in the idea of never letting her go. If could, the musicians would play forever and they would never have to say goodnight. While staring at Katara and listening to her breathing sounded appealing, he decided against it and began to talk to her, and listen to what she had to say. They spoke of philosophy, family, politics, and the meeting events. When the dance ended, he asked her to dance with him again. And again, and again. They spoke and danced until the moon hung low in the sky. Near the end of the evening he led her through outside, through an arch. They were on a large patio that led to the gardens below.

They stood by the railing for a moment, bathed in the moon's pale light, basking in the warmth of the evening. Both hearts were beating in time, while they avoided thinking about anything but what would happen at the end of the two weeks.

Zuko was the first to break the silence. "Katara, would like to walk in the gardens with me?" he asked gently. Katara nodded and they started down the path. The path was covered with panda lillies, large trees, and flowers that Katara couldn't even name. They stopped at a pond of turtleducks. The turtleducks glided softly on the water, calling to each other quietly.

"My mother used to feed the turtleducks with me when I was a child," Zuko said, looking at the ducks fondly. Their hands were entwined, but Katara reached up to touch her necklace with her other hand instinctively.

After a pause, he continued. "I wish you could've met her. She wa amazing. She was intelligent, courageous, and absolutely devoted to the nation."

Katara had heard of Fire Lady Ursa, and knew she had died in some accident a few years prior. It wasn't very many years after the death of her husband, if she remembered correctly. "I wish I could've too," she said. "She must've been amazing to raise you so well," she said. Katara saw his face fill with emotion at those words. "I''m sure she would've been proud of you, Zuko."

Zuko looked at her, his gold eyes childlike. "Do you really think that?"

"With all my heart. In the short time I've known you, you've convinced me that you are a kind, thoughtful, intelligent, and brave man."

Zuko looked at her for a moment before taking a step closer to her. They were standing centimeters apart.

Katara's breathing stopped as his eyes stared into hers. His face slowly inched towards hers and stood on her toes to meet him and he leaned down. Their lips met in a soft kiss that made Katara's heart flutter and head lighten. The pulled apart, staring intently at the other. The both smiled, and Zuko put his arm around her waist as he lead her back to the balcony. As they approached the doors, he removed his arm, but stood near her, not wanting to ruin her reputation. It wasn't seen as good conduct to kiss someone the first evening they had met. Both Zuko and Katara spoke softly, promising to see each other the next day after parting to meet up with their families. Both spent the rest of the evening stealing glances at the other and smiling unashamedly at the memory of their first kiss.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zuko's departure with Katara was noticed by several people. The first saw it as an opportunity to torment and possibly ruin him, using the water wench. The second saw it as something much desired for the young prince, for he had been alone for too long. The third, noticed with concern for her sister and her heart, but with enough faith in her to trust her. The last saw the departure as a chance for his daughter to make a good match and bring the family more wealth.

Of course, nobody mentioned the stolen moments outside to Zuko or Katara that evening in fear of spoiling their plans.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N so what do you think? And who can guess which point of view comes from which person at the end?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I started another story called "If I lose Myself" and it's Zutara. Check it out if you like zutara goodness. I know, short chapter, but I promise to post another one tomorrow. This just felt like it ended on the perfect note for the chapter, Don't hate me!

Thank you for your reviews! For my next fic I would love to have someone to dedicate it to, so PM me if you have ideas for a fic and if I like the idea or ship (whatever, doesn't really matter) I'll write it and dedicate it to you :)

Katara awoke to a knock on her door. She yawned sleepily, deciding whether or not to ignore the visitor, until she heard her mother's voice.

"Katara, there's a young man here to see you. He says he would be honored if you would join him for breakfast," Poppy Bei Fong almost sang.

Katara's head popped off her pillow as she almost fell out of bed. "I'm getting ready," she shouted, as she hurriedly dressed. She couldn't believe it, Zuko wasn't a figment of her imagination. He was real, and he was outside the family's room. As she pinned her hair, she found herself humming with all the excess energy. She stepped outside her room and into the family's common area to be met by a much awaited figure.

"Good morning Katara, How did you sleep?" the Prince asked politely as Katara walked toward him.

"Just fine, thank you," she answered.

Zuko surveyed the girl in front of him, amazed that he was so lucky to see her again. He had woken up at sunrise and had already done his morning training for the morning just to distract himself until it was a reasonable enough hour to go see her.

Mrs. Bei Fong surveyed the teens in front of her. They were both clearly smitten with each other. "Perhaps you two should head out and get some food. I believe the meetings won't start until after lunch today," she said, trying to usher them both out.

"Shall we?" Katara asked, hooking her arm through Zuko's.

Zuko flushed at the contact and nodded in affirmation, and bid farewell to Mrs. Bei Fong.

Zuko and Katara's walk to the dining hall was short, but filled with pleasant conversation. They shared about their childhood, as well as their families. They remarked on how different their sibling relationship was, and Zuko laughed at Katara's description of Toph. As they arrived Zuko steered Katara over to sit with Iroh. He pulled out her chair for her, and seated her between himself and his Uncle.

"So this is the young lady you disappeared with last night, nephew? She seems lovely. And don't worry about introductions, we met last night!" Iroh said with a huge smile, and took a sip from his tea. He offered a cup to Katara, which she gladly accepted, if only to have something to look at to avoid looking at Iroh as her cheeks flamed.

Zuko blushed as well in his response, stating that yes, this was the girl. Before he could say anything else, one of King Bumi's advisors entered with an announcement.

"Good morning everyone, and welcome. I am thrilled to inform you that the Southern Water Tribe envoys have just arrived and are headed this way. Chief Hakoda will arrive for breakfast shortly. Please, continue eating," and with a bow, the advisor left.

"Katara, have you met the Southern Water Tribe Chief before?" Iroh asked.

Katara looked up at the kind old man. "No, I've only been to the Northern Tribe in my travels. I was raised in Gaoling, you met my parents last night."

"Ah," Iroh said. "I see."

The meal continued in pleasant silence. It was only a few minutes later when a large man and a younger man, clearly his relative, entered the room and sat down at the far end of the table to eat. They were greeted by several people at the table, especially the monks from the Southern Air temple that frequently traded with them.

Katara glanced at the man, and then froze. She looked again. There was something achingly familiar about him. _He looks like the man from my dream,_ she thought, _only older. More worn, and weary. _Katara brushed the thought away, dismissing the remote possibility.

"Prince Zuko, we're going to have the first meeting after lunch, perhaps you would like to tour the grounds with your new friend until then?" Iroh suggested.

Zuko agreed and stood up to escort Katara with him. As they headed for the door, Katara heard a voice a froze.

"Kya?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara's heart stopped and her body tensed. She knew that voice. She turned around to face the voice, and saw that it came from the Water Tribe Man, who was staring at her in disbelief.

He looked flustered and said "I'm so sorry, you just looked so much like my late wife, I apologize, I was just startled." He strode toward her, and the younger man came with him.

"My apologies, I'm Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water tribe, and this is my son, Sokka." He gestured to the man next to him, who grinned in response.

"Are you from the Northern Tribe? I don't believe we've met before," Sokka asked, clearly interested in the girl who wore Earth Kingdom clothes.

Katara was in shock. These men were so familiar. She felt Zuko's grip on her hand in reassurance. "No," she answered quickly. "I was raised in the Earth Kingdom, I've never even been to the Southern Water tribe, but I trained under Master Pakku in the Northern Tribe." Katara felt very uncomfortable, and she fidgeted slightly.

Katara turned to leave, when Hakoda spoke to her again.

"That necklace," he said, reaching for it, "I know that necklace." His eyes were wide with shock.

Katara reached for it instinctively. "Yes, it was my mother's."

Hakoda looked at her before responding, speaking very carefully. "It was your grandmother's actually."

Sokka looked between Katara and Hakoda in surprise. Meanwhile, Hakoda and Katara stared at each other unflinchingly. Zuko, on the other hand, looked at Katara in worry. She was clearly surprised by this news.

Chief Hakoda pressed on. "Is your name Katara? Were you raised in Gaoling by the Bei Fongs?" He asked hurriedly. The dining room was silent while everyone stared at the water tribesmen. Zuko looked to his Uncle for guidance, but the Fire lord just shook his head knowingly.

"Yes," Katara breathed. "How did you know?"

Chief Hakoda looked down with guilt, "Because I'm the one who left you with them."


	9. Chapter 9

It had only been a few minutes since Chief Hakoda had admitted to leaving his daughter in the Earth Kingdom, but it felt like an eternity had passed. Zuko had left to give the water tribesmen privacy, but decided to wait patiently in the gardens for Katara to return.

Meanwhile, Katara had followed Hakoda and his son, Sokka, to their rooms, to speak in private.

As they sat down, Katara stared at Hakoda, torn between confusion and resentment. She was the first to break the silence.

"Why?"

"Why what, Katara?" Hakoda asked.

"Why everything. Why did you leave me? Didn't you want me?" She asked, her voice elevating.

Hakoda responded immediately. "Of course we wanted you! But more than that, we wanted you to be safe." Hakoda paused, and a sad look came over his eyes. "Things were bad for awhile in the Southern Water Tribe."

Katara's expression shifted. "What do you mean?" she asked. Sokka looked back and forth between Hakoda and Katara, unsure of what to say. His usual sarcastic comments were not going to really help the situation, so he decided to just keep quiet.

Hakoda's voice was soft as he relayed the events that had occurred. "Shortly before you were born, there were some issues. There was a man, Kanuk, who felt that he would make a better Chief than me. Traditionally, the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe had always been a powerful bender, and I . . . I was never able to bend." Hakoda looked up at Katara, and then at Sokka. "Your mother was a waterbender, she specialized in healing, but Sokka does not have her gift. Anyway, Kanuk tried to turn the tribe against me and towards him because he was 'strong enough' to lead the tribe. Those loyal to me and to my father before me, supported me, while others did not."

Katara suppressed a gasp of surprise. She had only heard bits and pieces of what had been happening in the Southern Tribe.

"Kya mentioned to a friend that she trusted that she thought her next child was going to be a Waterbender. When you were born, we knew this to be true, because you were born during the full moon, and you were always drawn to the ocean." Hakoda's voice began to strengthen with anger. "Kanuk heard about your gift and wanted to get rid of you. You were a threat to him. When my spies heard of his threat, I took you and Sokka away to the Earth Kingdom. Nothing was worth the threat of my family. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you like I lost your mother."

Katara reached for his hand, and then reached for Sokka's hand as well. Sokka gripped her hand tightly.

"I remember when you were little Katara, and with us. When Dad said you had to go somewhere safer, I cried and didn't want to let you go," Sokka said. "But I had to, because we had to go back."

Katara looked at Hakoda, "Why? Why did you have to go back?"

"One of my spies, Bato, sent me a letter saying that Kanuk had done a lot of horrible things to the tribe. He was creating a child arm from the waterbenders, and barring women from bending, allowing them only to learn healing techniques. While this may have been the way in the North, the Southern Tribe has never practiced this. Kya wouldn't have wanted that." He squeezed Katara's hand, "I couldn't let other people suffer, so I went back and took control. It took years, but we were finally able to displace Kanuk, and things have been fairly peaceful since then." Hakoda looked Katara in the eye, his gaze lingering on hers and her pendant. "Can you ever forgive me for what happened? Your mother always told me that I had a responsibility to the tribe, and I felt like I had to honor that. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to watch you grow up, believe me, it pained me more than you know."

Katara felt like her heart was going to break. All these years she had imagined that she had been unwanted, yet that was not the case. Far from it. She stood up and took a step towards Hakoda. She put her arms around his neck and said "All that matters is that you're here now. Both of you." She pulled Sokka into the hug, and the family was finally reunited with tears they had all been waiting to shed.

00000000000000000000000000000000

After the tearful reunion, Katara felt it was only right to bring her families together. With some convincing, she all but dragged Sokka to meet the Bei Fongs. Before reaching the door she paused. "Alright, this is going to be awkward, but you are my family just as much as they are. Play nice, okay?"

Hakoda and Sokka nodded.

Katara opened the door and saw Poppy reading while Toph set across from her, listening to her mother read. They both looked up toward the door as they heard Katara enter. Poppy looked up in alarm at seeing the two large water tribe men.

She sputtered, confused and concern until Katara took her hand, and then took Toph's, leading them to Hakoda and Sokka.

Katara began to tell a story, a story of the Southern Water tribe to start with, and then a story of the people who had raised her. Lao Bei Fong entered near the beginning when he heard voices, and listened in shock. He never anticipated her family trying to reclaim her. Katara then told the story of that day.

Both groups looked at each other, assessing the other.

Lao spoke up first. "So what now? You think you can just take her back? I won't allowing it! We raised her, and she is OUR daughter," he cried indignantly.

Katara tried not to strangle Lao. Hakoda answered before Katara could, "Of course not. And I'm indebted to you for taking care of her. But Katara does have a place in the Southern Water Tribe if she ever wants it, and she should recognize that she belongs there."

Katara seethed. "Nobody is deciding anything right now," she almost shouted as both groups planned how to argue where she belonged. "I decide where I live, nobody else. This i my life. I'm not a little kid anymore!" She looked at Lao, "If I want to live in the South, I will!" she then turned to Hakoda, "If I want to stay with the people who raised me, then I will." Katara stomped towards the door. "And nobody," she turned back, "is going to stop me." With that, she slammed the door shut.

"Katara, wait!" Toph cried.

The Bei Fongs were in shock. Katara had always been obedient. Where was their sweet daughter?

Toph rushed out of the room after Katara, knowing that she was probably crying somewhere nearby.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

It took Toph all of twenty minutes to find Katara crying her eyes out on a bench in a secluded section of the garden.

"Mind if I take a seat, sweetness?"

Katara looked at Toph in surprise. Of course she followed her, because Toph was her best friend. She murmured a no and Toph sat next to her.

"The way I see it sweetness, you have three options. One; you stay with Mom and Dad and me until you get married. Two; you go back to the South with your other family, and you take me with you, or three; You say screw all of you and do whatever the Hell you want to do. It's your life. Of course," Toph added slyly, "I'm sure sparky would love to give his input on the decision. Wouldn't you sparky?"

Katara was about to ask who Sparky was, when she heard a voice answer sheepishly, "I guess you knew I was here, didn't you?"

Katara saw Zuko standing a few feet away. "How long have you been there?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Zuko took a few steps toward her, knelt down, and took her hands in his. "Long enough to know that you've been hurt. I guess meeting your family didn't go exactly as you wanted. What happened?"

She looked into his eyes as Toph gave a low whistle. "You're smooth," Toph said with a smirk.

Katara recounted what had happened with as few tears as she could muster. By the end of the story she found herself eerily calm. She was aware of Zuko's warm hands and his unwavering gaze.

After a moment of silence, Toph decided it was time to leave them alone. _Maybe I'll see what Twinkletoes is doing_, she thought to herself, as she swiftly walked towards the stables where the Avatar was sure to be with his flying bison.

Katara and Zuko were only vaguely aware of her leaving. After a moment, Zuko spoke.

"I can't really tell you what to do, because ultimately it's up to you. You just have to listen to your heart. Just know that I support whatever choice you make," Zuko said kindly.

Katara leaned into him, glad for his support.

"I would be lying if I didn't say that I wanted whatever option got you closest to me," he started, and Katara elbowed him.

"Perhaps Uncle could arrange something, for you to visit the fire nation for awhile."

Katara snorted. "Let's just get through these two weeks first."

And neither spoke after that. But that was okay with both of them, they didn't need words anyways.


	10. Chapter 10

If Katara and Zuko hadn't been so absorbed in each other, they wouldn't have noticed another presence nearby.

Azula was watching. She noticed how attached her brother was to the water tribe wench. She had also overheard the girl's interesting story. Who knew that that the girl would actually be backed by the Southern Water tribe and the Earth Kingdom? This could certainly play out to Azula's advantage if she acted quickly and carefully.

Perhaps it was time to involve some old friends.

000000000000000000000000

Katara decided that she had spent enough time away from her brother and it was time to get to know him. While her parents were out she invited Sokka to have lunch with Toph and Aang. She would've invited Zuko, but he had been stuck in trade meetings all afternoon. She was surprised by how well Toph and Sokka got along. They were clearly cut from the same cloth, as evidence by their back and forth banter.

Katara noticed immediately that Toph sat very closely to Aang on the green suede couch in the front room, and Aang seemed to be debating on whether or not to put his arm around the blind earthbender. Sokka and Katara sat across from them, trying to not laugh at the awkwardness of the young couple.

"So, Sokka, have you traveled anywhere recently?" Katara asked.

Sokka's face lit up. "Actually, I travel to Kyoshi island a lot. I was there right before I came here."

"Oh really, why so often?" she asked with genuine interest. Katara would be lying if she didn't say she wasn't at least a little bit jealous of her brother's freedoms and travels.

Sokka blushed and looked away. "Actually, my fiancee lives there."

Katara gaped open mouthed. She certainly hadn't expected that. Of course, he was older than her, so it made sense that he would be getting engaged already. "What's her name? Tell me about her."

He looked at Katara with avid interest. "You really want to know?"

"Of course, I mean she's going to be my sister, so I'm sure I'll love her!"

"Oh shut up sugar queen and just tell us snoozles!" Toph said impatiently. "The suspense is killing me!"

"Snoozles?" Sokka asked surprised. "Why snoozles."

"Don't question it, I call it as I see it. Err, Earthsee it."

A look of recognition crossed Sokka's face as he remembered Toph's Earthbending gifts. "Well," he started, "her name is Suki. She's a Kyoshi Warrior. Kyoshi island isn't that far from the Southern Tribe and I met her during a trade negotiations." He looked off into the distance, remembering the time she'd taught him to fight. Suki was impressive, and he was lucky to have a girl like that.

Katara looked at Sokka with a huge smile on her face. She was so happy for her brother and she couldn't wait to meet Suki.

"So Katara," Toph said innocently, "When are you going to tell your brother about Sparky?"

"Whose sparky?" Sokka asked.

"He's a friend of mine," Katara blushed and looked down. "He's the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. He's been really kind to spend some time with me while I've been here. You met him this morning actually!" Katara saw the recognition dawn on Sokka's face. _Uh Oh._

Toph had to Earthbend Sokka back into his seat after her tripped over himself rushing to the door to chase down the 'unworthy hormonal teenage boy who was trying to get with his baby sister.'

Katara wondered if finding her family was actually worth it.

But it didn't matter, in the end she was proud to see her family getting along. Her worlds were finally coming together.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Iroh smiled at his nephew across the table. He had seen the look the Prince had given the Waterbender girl that morning. He had actually never seen this look on his nephew's face before, but he imagined it was similar to the look he used to give his wife, Mei Ling.

Word had gotten around to a few people, courtesy of Lao Bei Fong, about the girl's family. Iroh sympathized for the girl. It must've been hard for her to grow up always wondering where she came from.

"Now of course, we need these regulations approved by our _esteemed _Fire Lord Iroh." Iroh was snapped from his thoughts by the words said by Long Feng, and advisor to one of the Earth Kings. He had been involved in some scandal in Ba Sing Se, but had escaped unscathed and moved into another city.

Iroh sighed as he snapped out of his daydream and gave his opinion on the trade. He was backed up by his advisor, Jeong Jeong, a very knowledgeable man, and a trusted member of the white lotus. Iroh trusted any member of the order to have his back.

"Ah, I see, and the fire nation would truly benefit from the exchange. But what's in it for the Earth Kingdom?" Long Feng asked seedily.

Iroh knew this type of man. One who was jaded by his past and unwilling to let anything go. He perceived everything as a slight, and was most likely power hungry and selfish. _I'll have to keep my eye on him, _Iroh thought to himself.

Zuko, on the other hand, was bored out of his mind. The only things that kept him from falling asleep was the thought of the meeting ending and going to see Katara.

Azula was taking meticulous mental notes of everyone in the room. Picking and choosing her allies, decided who would benefit her the best. If nothing else, she was a calculating and shrewd princess.

_The time is drawing near, _she thought. _Everything is coming together. Poor poor Zuzu, he has no idea what kind of Hell he is about to live in._

A/N So, short chapter, but I promise I already have the ending planned. The end is in sight, but I felt like this was the perfect little set up for the final chapters. S/0 to Dee3742 and Radiant Celestial Aura for their wonderful reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

As the days passed the group fell into a rhythm. Some of them would attend meetings during the day, but the group always managed to find each other by nightfall. They would spend their evenings laughing, eating, dancing, and even showing off their bending from time to time.

It was the last day before they would all have to depart when Katara noticed something odd. She noticed that there seemed to be a large number of men in green uniforms following her around, They were Earthbenders, and this was Omashu, so it made sense for them to be there, but she had rarely noticed them so often. She dismissed the idea of being followed, after all, this was a meeting meant to keep the peace.

Katara spent that morning in the gardens with Zuko, walking around in the peace, their hands clasped tightly. They passed the pond of turtleducks from the first night and they decided to sit and watch them.

Zuko cleared his throat as he stared at the pond. "Katara, there's something I want to ask you."

Katara stopped pulling on the grass and looked over at Zuko. "What is it?"

He looked at her intently and said "I want you to return to the fire nation with me."

Katara was startled. The thought of going to the fire nation intrigued her, but she had never lived on her own before. "Zuko, I -"

"As my wife, Katara."

Katara stared at him in shock. She had not been expecting this.

Zuko saw her shocked expression and smirked. He took her hands and moved closer to her. "Katara I know it's only been two weeks, but I want you to marry me. I feel like . . . like this was pre destined. I feel like I've always known you, and that we would have found each other, no matter what. Please, do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Katara stared into his golden eyes, the emotion written clearly on his face. Her eyes welled up with tears as she felt herself nodding in consent. Zuko's face lit up and Katara jumped forward into his arms. They both laughed as they fell to the ground sharing kisses and their lives.

00000000000000000

Aang's senses were all highly alert. He intended to meet Toph that night, but something was distracting him. Something was wrong. There were unnecessary presences around the palace. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and he noticed a dark shape shifting in the background. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Princess Azula advancing towards him. It was just the Princess. Only, why was his heart still beating rapidly?

"Avatar Aang, a pleasure to see you. Might I interest you in something to eat?" Azula said, her voice silky smooth.

Aang, not wanting to offend the princess, nodded and followed her a few steps, before asking where they were going.

"Oh, just my rooms. I have some excellent tea that I'm sure you're going to love."

Aang could hear part of himself screaming at him to get as far away from her as possible. Aang pushed the fear and worry away, reasoning that Princess Azula was merely being friendly. He entered her rooms and sat down at the low table while she poured tea.

"What kind is it?"

"Jasmine," Azula answered quickly.

Aang took a sip and began to feel fuzzy. He took another sip and his vision blurred. He felt himself fading into darkness and his last image was of Princess Azula smirking above him. And then his consciousness faded.

0000000000000000000000000

Katara was practically walking on air as she returned to her rooms. She was going to marry Zuko! Three weeks ago, she would've never imagined her life going in this direction, but it felt so right. She heard a soft thud on the other side of the door, and her mind went into high alert. She shoved open the door while pulling water from a nearby fountain. She opened the door to find. . . nothing. There wasn't a soul inside. She took a step inside, surprised at her response.

Then she heard another thud behind her. That's when she felt someone swing at her. She swiftly dodged and raised the water like a whip. She turned to face her attacker when a dart hit her in the neck. Katara lurched forward. She felt the world pitch left and right, but tried to dodge her attacker's onslaught. She formed ice daggers, bending them at the Dai Li agents. It was no use, she was out in a few seconds and her body hit the ground with a soft thud.

_Zuko, _she thought. _Help me._

_00000000000000000000000000_

Zuko left the meeting with his Uncle smiling. Well, they were both smiling. The only thing Iroh hadn't been looking forward to was settling things with the Bei Fongs. But Zuko was nonplussed at the idea. He decided to head towards their rooms after the meeting and discuss what to do with them. As he approached the door he noticed that it was ajar. Panic gripped him.

He opened the door widely and saw the furniture in disarray and water and rock scattered about.

"Katara?" He called. There was no answer from her.

He called again, running through the rooms hoping to find her. He found something else entirely.

"We've been waiting for you."

Zuko whirled around, fire already in his palm. The Dai Li agent simply scoffed.

Zuko heard whistling and ducked to dodge the shirshu venom dart. He jumped forward, blasting a large flame from his foot.

A Dai Li agent in the corner threw rock hands around Zuko's wrist, pinning him to the wall. Zuko tried to pull them away, but to no avail. He felt a sharp pain in his neck as his world became black. _Why_, he asked. _Who would do this? Azula, _his mind answered. _Only what could she want?_

_0000000000000000000000_

Azula smirked as she strode between her incapacitated prisoners. They were all here. The Avatar, the water tribe peasant, he family. even Zuko. She cackled as she thought of what was going to happen. They had no means of escape. All their hands were bound, and the Dai Li were watching their every move.

It certainly was a good thing to have them in her pocket.

Their failure in Ba Sing Se was not so fortunate.

After her failure to overtake Ba Sing Se, she had to move to different means to get the power she so craved. And this was the perfect opportunity.

She remarked at the convenience of their location. It was not far from the Earth King Palace, making transport easy. But the underground tunnels supplied plenty of opportunities for her to hide her captives for as long as necessary. _And Uncle has no idea._

0000000000000000000

Toph was the first to notice that Katara was nowhere to be found. She also noticed the Aang was untraceable as well. She decided if there was nothing else to do, she would just return to her rooms. Upon entering it, she immediately sensed the events that had occurred. Katara wasn't just missing. Katara had been taken. And nobody, could take Toph's sister without her doing something. _They're going to pay. _


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I know, I'm the worst for waiting so long. It's been a hectic few weeks, but I'm happy to finally get this chapter to you guys!

MaceofClubs - Sorry, I probably should've clarified that better. I mentioned in an earlier chapter about some kind of coup in Ba Sing Se, but I didn't elaborate on it. I only reference it with Azula because she was apart of it. The information is significant because it shows how the Dai Li are in her pocket and have been for awhile. She tried to take over Ba Sing Se in the past, but failed and managed to hide behind others, any record of her taking over having been destroyed. But the Dai Li still follow her religiously.

To everyone else, again, sorry about the timing. It's been rough. I'm working on a new Zutara fic though, and it's kinda've an interesting idea because it's going to connect to Korra as well. I hope you guys love the chapter and are all caught up on Korra because the new fic will be based a lot on Korra.

00000000000000000

Toph's senses were in overdrive. She felt the endless catacombs beneath her feet as she traced what was happening below her. Fortunately for her, nobody noticed the little blind girl traveling the hallways, looking like she was lost, but was actually tracing movement below. She was ignored and that was to her benefit.

_Nobody takes Katara away from me, _she thought to herself. _Something doesn't seem right. Katara's a master, she wouldn't go down easily. And why would anybody want her, she doesn't know anything. _Toph's thoughts were jumbled as she traveled the hallways. And then she found what she was looking for. Toph's face lit up with a smirk. _Here we go._

0000000000000000

Zuko awoke with his head reeling. The ground was hard beneath him and his body ached. His eyes fluttered open as his memory came back to him. He tried to sit up but found his body restrained by metal chains. He sat upright while he tried to calm himself and figure out his surroundings. His gag prevented him from any deep breaths, and his shallow breathing was doing nothing for his head. He glanced around the dimly lit cave as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, small green crystals in the distance giving off a small amount of light.

His eyes shifted about when his breath caught in his throat.

Katara. What had they done to her?

Her body was limp and curled up while her hair covered her face from view. The only sign of life was the slight rise and fall of her chest. She was only a few feet away from him and yet still out of reach. His heart broke as the urge to reach out and grab her overwhelmed him. He wanted nothing more than to make her safe. He felt a growl rise in his throat.

He stopped as his gaze shifted further. Aang was chained up, clearly unconscious at the other end of the cavern. His body was slumped over and he showed no signs of waking. Zuko looked around for anyone else, but the cavern was empty with exception of him and his fellow captives.

He recounted what he could remember, piecing together what had happened. He was pondering that when he heard footsteps approaching. A bright light came through the entryway of the cavern as he heard a snide voice.

"Hello dear brother."

Zuko looked into the eyes of his sister, surprised at this situation. But honestly, not that surprised, she had always been one for a takeover.

"Hello Azula," he answered levely.

Azula's eyes skimmed the room as she smiled at her captives. Everything was going according to plan. The Dai Li shuffled into the room and strode to Zuko, removing his gag, while Azula surveyed the cavern, contemplating her next words.

"What's your plan Azula? What do you want?" Zuko asked, trying to remain calm when his emotions were screaming to kill the crazy witch he called his sister.

Azula looked at him calmly. "Why the rush Zuzu? Shouldn't we at least wait until my other guests wake up? I'd hate to have to explain what I want more than once."

Zuko strained against his chains. "Let her go Azula. And him too. Your problem is with me, isn't it?"

Azula laughed at his attempt at freeing himself. "Oh no, Zuko, my problem is with all of you, though admittedly, you first. The Avatar holds the power I so dearly want, and he's the one really keeping these meetings together. Same with the water tribe wench's family. They're the real supporters of this so called 'peace'. And with the world 'at peace' I can't have what I want, now can I?" She said, her voice raising with emotion. At her last words Katara shifted slightly. Her eyes opened and filled with alarm at what Azula said.

Zuko saw Katara begin to waken and worried about her. Azula couldn't continue with Katara unconscious, but once she was awake there was no telling what she would do.

"Oh look whose among the living!" Azula cackled. She directed the Dai Li to watch her prisoners closely.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here, and I think I'll just tell you. I was going to wait until the Avatar woke, but I confess I'm growing impatient and time is of the essence." Zuko half listened to his sister while he stared at Katara, waiting to see any signs of pain on her face. Katara looked dazed but mostly unharmed.

Katara glanced at Zuko, worried for him. His sister clearly had a score to settle.

Azula stood with one hand on her hip, slightly jutted out, and spoke again. "You see, dear brother, you're in my way. What I want, more than anything, is to continue the work of Sozin. He was a great man, and if he could've done what he set out to do the world would be much better off. And the way to me to start his work is to create absolute chaos. While the other nations stand together in harmony, war is practically impossible."

Zuko and Katara looked up in horror at her plan. What good could possibly come of this. Zuko tried to speak against her, but she silenced him with a glare.

"With the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe killed by the Prince of the Fire Nation during a peace Summit of the Earth King's planning, trouble is bound to arise. War will break out as the nations place blame on one another. And the Avatar killed by the same Prince as he went into a state of insanity after killing the Water Tribe girl, the world will be in uproar. The Air and Water Nations will ally, and after you are taken out of line for the throne, dear brother, I will be the closest relation to the throne and it will fall to me. After your death, Air and Water will be appeased. And then the next phase of my plan will begin. I'll have the fire nation in my grasp, and soon after, the world."

Katara was speechless.

"And how do you plan on this happening?" Zuko asked. "I would never hurt Katara or Aang."

Azula smirked at him. "It doesn't matter who actually does it, it just matters who the witnesses 'see' do it." She gestured to the Dai Li behind her. "And now, without further ado, let's begin to watch the world turn to chaos." She started towards Katara as the entryway to the cavern opened and a Dai Li agent entered with a small girl in his grip.

"Sorry to disrupt Princess, but I found this girl wandering around outside. What would you like me to do with her?" he asked.

"I don't care!" Azula screeched. "She's blind she can't do anything t alter my plans." Azula took a step towards Katara and her hands moved around her in the familiar technique of lighting.

"Oh I can't, Can I?" the girl called out with a loud voice. She stomped her foot to the ground and the ground began to shift. The Dai Li looked up in alarm.

Azula turned around, realizing too late that this girl was more than meets the eye. Literally.

Toph ran to Zuko and grabbed his chains, bending them open. Zuko sprang from his confinement, running towards the Dai Li at full speed, fire coming from his palms without any provocation.

Toph ran to free Katara when lighting stopped her. Azula came after Toph looking absolutely unhinged. Toph dodged the lighting strikes, simultaneously bending towards her and the Dai Li to help out Zuko. She hit Azula with a rock and stunned her long enough to reach Aang. Katara was freezing and unfreezing her cuffs until they shattered. She leapt from the ground pulling water from a nearby pond.

Katara's heart hammered in her chest and adrenaline coursed through her veins. Zuko had managed to subdue several of the Dai Li and Katara went to assist him. Her mind was filled with thoughts of dodging and grasping at water. She would freeze water around the Dai Li's hands, keeping them from using them to bend. She glanced over at Toph who was doing trying to reach Aang and protect them both from Azula. Katara knew what she had to do.

Katara ran towards Azula, pulling water with her. She made arms of water that would reach for Azula, a risky move considering the lighting. This distracted Azula long enough for Toph to reach Aang. Katara and Azula now face each other, sizing each other up as the room fell silent. Zuko had subdued the Dai Li and watched Katara with fascination.

Azula's breathing was uneven and racked with pain while Katara was calm and steady. Azula sized up her options meticulously. She took a glance behind the Katara and noticed Zuko. _Oh dear,_ she thought, _this could be fun._ Azula's arms turned in the familiar gesture and Katara's mind ran at the speed of light. _Oh no, no no no no._

Katara drowned out any voices in her head and ran on pure instinct, her hands curling into a position she knew inherently. She felt Azula's pulse beating rapidly, her blood coursing through her veins as she burned energy. Katara knew what she had to do. Her hands pushed down as she felt the pull of Azula's blood in the moment the lighting was created, turning Azula's hand on herself. Azula's eyes widened in surprise at what was going to happen. She held the energy in as long as she could until her body could no longer contain the energy. There was a burst of light, and a thud as her body hit the ground.

Katara sank to her knees, her eyes filled with tears as her hands dropped to her sides. She took deep breaths in between sobs and Zuko approached her, at a loss for words. He sank down next to her on the ground and put his arm around her. She leaned into him as her sobs grew softer.

Toph called from across the room. "Twinkles is awake if anyone was worried!"

Aang looked at Toph hazily as she held him near her. A slight blush crept onto his face as he began to understand his surroundings. Toph helped him limp over to Katara and Zuko and they sat across from them quietly, each member of the group lost in their own thoughts.

A/N I know, I know, it's been awhile. I plan on having a short epilogue follow, but that's essentially the end of the plotline. I have to say, I got really into writing the last part where Azula dies, but other than that it's not super descriptive. Sorry guys, it's not my forte.


	13. Chapter 13

"Nefumae, Keira," Katara chastised softly as her children all but tripped over themselves running towards their father. Zuko picked up his son and spun him around while the five year old boy laughed. He had his Father's dark hair and pale skin, but his mother's large blue eyes. The boy was enchanting with his wide smile and cheerful countenance. Keira squealed next to him for her Father's attention as Zuko picked up his three yeard old daughter and put held her as he walked towards his wife. Keira hid her face in her father's crimson robes while her brother walked alongside her Father, chattering away. Keira's head turned toward her mother as they approached her and she scrambled to get down, her golden eyes glinting with miscief.

She put her arms around Katara saying "Mommy, Mommy! Daddy's here! Look, he's here!" her brown curls bounced up and down as she tugged her mother's hand, all but dragging her to her husband. Katara laughed at her daughter's antics. And seated herself on a nearby bench and Zuko followed suit.

Zuko placed Nefumae on his lap and spoke to his son. "How were your lessons today? Did you behave yourself?" he said with a stern look, while Katara snorted at him.

Nefumae nodded up and down energetically and began to recount what he had learned that day.

"What about you, Princess?" he asked, scooping up his daughter. Keira giggled and scrambled to sit between the Fire Lord and Lady. "Mommy and I drew pictures and went to see the ostrich horses," she exclaimed excitedly.

Zuko raised a brow at Katar questioningly. "I hope your mother didn't ride one," he said, traces of worry in his voice, his gaze lingering on his wife's slightly protruding stomache.

Katara smiled and looked down at her stomach. "No, we just pet them today. No riding for me for quite awhile," Katara lamented, as ostrich horses were enjoyable to ride.

Zuko nodded, appeased.

It was in that moment that Iroh appeared upon the little family scene. He smiled fondly at his nephew and his family, happy with how far he had come. Iroh had abdicated the throne shortly after Zuko married Katara, but remained around to guide the young Fire Lord. Iroh knew his time in the world was near an end, but he was glad to see this scene before he left it. Katara was a good match for his nephew. She could match his fire and passion easily, and soothe him and his fears when nobody else could. She was quick-witted and kindhearted, and was making an excellent firelady.

Iroh pondered the changed Katara had brought with her. She had increased the schooling opportunities for girls, something Iroh had wanted for some time, as well as meet peacably with the other nations on foreign policy. Trade with the Water tribes had never been more successful, and the Earth Kingdom and Air Nomads were more friendly as well. The Bei Fongs were frequent visitors to the palace, as were the Avatar and is wife. Lady Katara rarely left the palace, but when she did, it was usually to visit her family in the South Pole or kyoshi island where her brother and his wife resided with their brood, or aid somewhere in the fire nation. She had serviced the nation so much in such a short time.

Iroh thought of the contrast between her and Azula.

Azula's death had been a sad even for everyone but Katara took it very harshly. It took her months to come to terms that she had taken and life, and Iroh doubted she would've been able to do it if Zuko hadn't been there to comfort and support her. Zuko was upset over his sister, but he was more upset over the loss of her potential than anything else. Azula was arguably a brilliant girl with a talent for strategy and bending, but this was her undoing in the end. Her ambition had cost her life.

Iroh felt a breeze from the South the ruffled the Cherry Blossom trees softly, releasing their scent and raining the petals on the scene around him. He closed his eyes, listening to the world around him, feeling all that was in that moment.

Zuko grabbed Katara's hand, entwining their fingers as the listened to the stories of their fiery children. Zuko kissed her hair as she leaned into him, her red robes spreading out around them while Katara felt a soft kick in her stomach.

00000000000000

Toph laughed loudly at Aang's panicked movements. She would've laughed longer if she hadn't been in such pain. "What do I do? What do you need?" Aang asked, frantically pacing.

Toph winced in pain as she directed him to take her to the nearest hospital. "Geez twinkletoes," she said affectionately, "I'm delivering a baby, not growing another head. It'll be fine."

Aang nodded awkwardly as they entered the hospital, their hands tightly clasped. The nurse directed them to the correct room while a doctor came to work with Toph.

"My name is Dr. Haru, I'm your wife' physician, and I'll be here for the delivery," the man said kindly. "If you would please wait outside, I'm sure you'll be more comfortable out there, Avatar Aang," he said, gesturing to the doorway.

Aang looked to Toph who was being to sweat as her breathing became more labored. "Go on Twinkletoes," she said brashly. "I can take it from here." But Aang could sense the fear and uncertainty in her voice and approached her bed with authority.

"Toph, I'm going to stay here. I want to be here with you," he said, grabbing her hand tightly.

"Fine, whatever you want, I don't care." She said wincing in pain. Aang could see the relief on her face as held her hand tightly.

The doctor worked around Aang for the next hour as the contractions became closer and close. Aang didn't let go of Toph's hand once.

She was a small baby, but a healthy one all the same, born after three hours of labor.

"Does she- can she see?" Toph whispered to Aang as tears built up in her eyes. Her voice held on the fear she hadn't expressed in the past nine months over her child and the abilities of her child. Aang held his daughter in awe of her. The newborn girl had cried softly while being cleaner, but now she simply stared at Aang, he large grey eyes observing his every movement.

"Yes," he said softly. "Would you like to hold her?"

Toph paused, unsure. She felt all the fear of being a mother crash down on her. She was responsible for this new life now. She nodded anyway. Aang placed the warm bundle in her arms and all of Toph's fears vanished.

"What do you want to name her?" Dr. Haru asked, holding the brith certificate.

Aang looked toward his wife and daughter and felt ready to burst. "Do you know, Toph?"

Toph answered without pause. "Lynn," she said simply. "That's her name."

Aang nodded in affirmation towards Dr. Haru who wrote the name and left the room so the couple could be alone.

Aang sat on the edge of the bed next to his wife and put his arm around her, kissing her forehead. "Have I ever told you how glad I am I decided to not live in the air temples like the other nomads, and marry you instead?"

Toph snorted. "Yes, but I could stand to hear it again."

A/N Wow, I didn't expect to write Toph and Aang's epilogue until I started it. Then I thought, 'this will just be a short little thing.' And then it was as long as the Zutara epilogue. Anyway, I'm working on a new story called "A Dive into the Past." It's a connection between legend of Korra and Avatar and I'm super freaking excited about it. Feel free to check it out, I've already posted the first two chapters! Please and Thank you! And Thanks for reading this story until the end, you guys are the best!


End file.
